The present invention relates generally to telecommunication switching systems, and more specifically to a wavelength division optical switching system.
Optical switching systems using wavelength division techniques are known, and widespread use of this type of systems is expected as it holds many beneficial features over electronic versions. However, wavelength division switching systems which have been proposed so far are generally of multi-stage configuration. Since this configuration requires many costly optical components, it has been desired to develop a system requiring a small number of optical components.